When Boredom Attacks
by Tamer Shadow
Summary: What do you get when you've got bored students and anime characters suddenly appear? A hyper and insane fanfic! Warning: AUOOC
1. Unexpected Encounter

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just another crazy fic that came out as a result of boredom. Forgive me for any grammatical errors I may have made here. And just so you know, Aya Yanagi is** _Evil Punk_** Saya Hinato is** _dream-eater-is-hungry_**, Iruki Orihara is** _CrAzY-SiLLy-Me_**, Frillion Chua is **_Frillion_**, Yuri Megumi **_**is** dark abaddon**, Chun**_** Hai Ping is** _hai-ping_**, Miyuki Kihano is** _blue-rage_ **and I'm Natsumi Hikaru. I'm not sure if the rest of the original characters have accounts here, but if they do, I'll list it down as soon as I know. Anyway, on with the disclaimer and fic!**

**Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, I do not own Digimon,**

**Fushigi Yugi, Saiyuki and any other anime mentioned in this fic.**

**When Boredom Attacks...**

**Chapter 1: **_Unexpected Encounter_

"Who would like to construct a sentence?" The teacher, Onizuka-sensei, asked looking at his 'bored' students. "How about, So - " He was cut off by two portals opening and revealing a group of teenagers come out of it, followed by funny-looking looking creatures.

"Damn it Takuya! I told you we should've taken left!" a boy said.

"Oh shut up... I didn't know a weird-looking portal would suck us all up Minamoto!"

The class and the teacher all stared at them, some with big sweatdrops forming, while others twitched.

"Hey Takato, where are we?" a girl asked.

"I don't know..."

"Guilmon hungry!" a red dinosaur whined.

Suddenly...

"Eeek! It's Ryo Akiyama!" some of the girls yelled.

"Ah! It's Kouji and Kouichi!"

"Takato-kun!"

"Takuya!"

"Jenrya!"

Ruki glared at the girls who yelled Ryo, Juri at the ones who screamed Takato, while a blonde girl was about to beat the crap out of the girls drooling at Kouji. Natsumi also glared at the ones who screeched Jenrya and Kouichi.

Raising an eyebrow, Junpei looked around and asked, "So, where the hell are we anyway?" His brown eyes landed on a girl seated at the back, hunched over her desk, drawing. "Not that I mind being here" he said, walking over to her.

"Takato! Guilmon hungry!"

"I know, I know Guilmon, but I don't have any food with me..."

"Takato..." Guilmon continued to whine.

"Ei Takuya, think Ophanimon must have sent us here for a reason?" Tomoki looked up at the older teen. "Umm... Takuya?" Takuya was staring ahead, at a certain girl, whose shoulder-length hair was tied back in a ponytail. "She's so hot..." he said to himself.

Jenrya blinked at another girl who had long hair while Terriermon tried to snap him out of his 'trance'.

Tomoki meanwhile tugged on Kouji about Takuya's behavior. " Hey! Takuya! Hello!" Kouji snapped his fingers in front of his drooling friend. "I give up..."

"Hey, that's a nice drawing!" Junpei said to the girl who just huffed and continued sketching.

Kouichi tapped his brother but still affixed his gaze on the same girl Jenrya was staring at. "Bro?"

"What?"

"How does it feel to be in love?"

The younger twin sweatdropped and stared at Kouichi in disbelief. "Why the heck are you asking me 'that'!"

"Because you and Izumi are already a - "

"No, we're not!" he retorted, blushing.

Izumi smiled and hugged his arm. "Aww...you look so cute..."

Another girl raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Saya?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I should be hyper or not..."

"We-ll, if Sanzo were here, I'll be hyper."

The two turned to Junpei who kept trying to get the girl's attention, then to Takuya who still stood there with poor Tomoki trying hard to get him back to reality. Then to the tamers who calmed the whining Guilmon, to Jenrya who stared at their friend and lastly, to the oh-so hyper Izumi, clinging to who seemed to be her 'boyfriend' and to the older twin who kept on asking questions on love.

"This is weird..." they muttered.

"Too bad Nuriko isn't here..." Their other friend, Aya, sighed.

"I still don't get how you people can stand this!" a voice behind them said.

Turning around, they saw their classmate, Kiyo, blabbing on and on about how digimon suck, etc.

Of course, this annoyed the chosen children, or rather teens...

"What do you have against us!" Hirokazu yelled, throwing his fists in the air and yelling even more.

"Don't mind her. " Saya said, sighing. "She's just a 'female dog'! In other words..."

Kiyo heard this and placed her hands on her hips. "Well it's true, I mean they suck! What's with the blah blah blah blah..."

The digidestined already had veins popping on their heads as a big thought cloud appeared with ways on how they could get back at the blabbermouth.

"You know, before you start calling us names, you should know that you actually owe us for saving the world you live in." Ruki said crossing her arms.

Ryo nodded in agreement and placed an arm around her. "That's my girl!" he grinned.

Ruki glared at him and stomped on his foot. "I'm not your girl!"

"Yeah right..." Hirokazu coughed.

"But she does have a point." Takuya added. "We risked our butts to save both the digiworld and our world."

Tomoki sighed. "You finally came back to your senses..." and he sweatdropped as Takuya dashed off to the 'girl of his dreams'. "Then again, maybe not..."

Kouichi narrowed his eyes. "I wonder why some girls here aren't moved by our 'bishy' looks. And why is it that some just don't care if were here, like they know us. And why is that guy staring at the girl I'm gawking at!"

Kouji and Izumi just gaped at him like he'd gone nuts. "Um...onii-san...could you stop...?"

"That's it!" Onizuka-sensei yelled. "Who are these people!" He turned to a specific group in the class. "Yanagi! Chua! Hikaru! Hinato! Sohma! Megumi! Ngo! Chun! Mizuaki! Orihara! And Kihano!"

The 11 students almost jumped from their seats when their surnames were called. "Yes sir?"

"You're all uh..." he rephrased the question. "Do you know who these people are?"

Yanagi, Aya turned to Hikaru, Natsumi and the two exchanged looks. Natsumi gave a sigh. "They," she pointed to the Tamers, "are the Digimon Tamers."

"And what about them?" Onizuka gestured to the frontier group. Orihara, Iruki stood up. "They, on the other hand can turn into digimons themselves."

"Which of course is really stupid..." Kiyo muttered.

"Kiyo! You know better than to talk when you're not asked to." Onizuka-sensei scolded.

"Yeah Kiyo, learn to keep your big mouth shut." Hai Ping whispered as Kiyo could only glare.

"Anyway," sensei said, turning back to Iruki, "What exactly is a digimon?"

"Digimon is actually a short-cut for digital monster. So, it's a creature made entirely of data." Iruki answered.

"Yeah, it's also an effect of artificial intelligence." Natsumi added.

"Not like anyone cares..." Kiyo muttered.

"I swear Kiyo, if you don't shut the f up, I'll shove this shoe down your throat." Hai Ping threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kiyo challenged.

Onizuka had had enough of this that he sent Kiyo to a corner. "Stay there!" he said, and then he turned to the Tamers and the frontier group. "Now then, why don't you all sit down and let me back to my lesson."

But before sensei could continue, another portal opened and wiped out more than half the class as well as sensei. The portal closed, leaving only the Tamers, frontier group and the same 11 students sensei had called earlier.

"Umm...where'd everyone go?" Miyuki asked.

"This is really getting freaky..." Lyrrem commented.

"Whoa...they're all gone..." Hirokazu said in awe.

"But Kazu, why'd Zhuqiaomon make them all disappear? Kenta asked.

"Zhuqiaomon?" Izumi asked confused. "Kouji, who is Zhuchailmon?"

"No idea"

"Well, whoever Zhuqiaomon is, he obviously isn't responsible for this." Takuya said out loud. "This is Ophanimon's work."

Ruki, overhearing Takuya, was indignant. "Zhuqiaomon is a sovereign digimon. Are you saying that he isn't capable of doing this!"

Well, Ophanimon is an angel digimon." Takuya said starting to raise his voice. "And only an angel digimon would be capable of transporting us all here and making those people disappear."

Ruki opened her mouth to retort when Ryo stopped her. "Don't bother." He said. "He's not worth wasting your voice on... but I am..." he grinned.

"Knock it off..." she said, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Takuya, would you calm down!" Kouichi said to the now angered gogglehead.

"Zhuqiaomon!" Tamers chorused.

"Ophanimon!" Frontier yelled back.

Takato glared at the gogglehead of frontier and vice versa.

"Look, why don't we just spilt up and try to find our way back." Kouichi suggested. Jenrya nodded in agreement. "That way we can keep the peace."

When the two groups were about to leave, they turned back to the 11 students.

"And what about them?" Tomoki asked.

"We're capable of taking care of ourselves thank you very much." Iruki muttered.

Kouji turned to her. "Oh yeah? What will you do if an evil digimon attacks?"

She smirked. "Kill it."

Izumi sweatdropped. "How?"

"That's for me to know and for you to die of wondering."

"Why you - " Kouji started to walk over to her, but Izumi stopped him. "Just let her be." she sighed.

"I've got an idea!" Juri announced. "Why don't we split them up and take them with us?"

"Great idea Juri!" Takato said, blushing.

"And how are you going to do that?" Kasumi questioned.

Takato turned to Natsumi. "Since you know a lot about us, you can come with us." Jenrya blushed at this while Kouichi glared.

"And since you know something about digimon, and us, you're with our group." Takuya told Iruki.

"Kouji..." Kouichi whispered. "Don't look now but -"

"WHAT! CAN'T SHE GO WITH THEM!"

Takuya sweatdropped. "Never thought Kouji could yell like that."

Izumi laughed nervously. "Calm down Kouji..."

"No! She might do something to Izumi that'll hurt - "

All looks at him.

"Oohh... Kouji's got a crush." Takuya grinned.

"I didn't know my lil' bro's growing up." Kouichi nudged.

Izumi blushed and looked down, smiling.

Iruki just twitched while the rest stared at them.

"What I meant was..." Kouji blushed and glared at Takuya and his bro. "Cut it out..."

"So, anyway, who else?" Tomoki said, changing the subject.

After a few hours of arguing on who gets who and who goes with whom, they finally set off on their uh... adventure.

As the group of frontier people and 5 students, namely Iruki, Saya, Hai Ping, Lyrrem and Frillion, stop at a garden, a portal opens and out comes a creature.

"Eeek!"

Hai Ping jumped to Takuya, who blushed, Lyrrem and Tomoki hugged each other from the surprise attack, Junpei screamed and hid behind Frillion who gawked at him in disbelief. Izumi held onto Kouji, who stood in a protective position while Iruki and Saya, as well as Kouichi, gaped at the monster.

An evil digimon! Let's digivolve guys!" Takuya yelled, putting Hai Ping down and taking out his d-tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" The digidestined chorused and reappeared as digimons.

"Agunimon!" Takuya said.

"Lobomon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Loemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

The students' mouths dropped while Iruki and Saya just sighed.

"Will the Will" starts playing

Meanwhile...

The rest of the group composed of the Tamers, Natsumi, Aya, Yuri, Kuroshin, Miyuki and Kasumi, were walking around the place opposite to where the frontier group was, when suddenly a portal appeared and out came another evil digimon.

"Umm... is that a digimon?" Miyuki asked.

I guess so..." Kasumi answered.

"Cool! A digimon!" Natsumi and Aya both exclaimed while Kuroshin and Yuri both stared at the creature.

The tamers all took a step forward, armed with their digivices, except for Juri who stayed with the students and Calumon.

"Warp digivolve to ultimate level!" Jenrya shouted.

"Slash" theme music plays

"Digimodify! Matrix Evolution!"

"WarGrowlmon!"

"Rapidmon!"

"Taomon!"

"Cyberdramon!"

(Guardromon remains at champion level while Marine Angemon at Mega)

"Slash" theme changes to"Evo"

"This is so cool..." Natsumi murmured.

Back to the other group...

"Tomoki! Takuya yelled, seeing his comrade turn back to human, while he himself was dedigivolving.

Loemon ran over to them and defended the two from the attack the digimon gave.

"Don't worry Frillion! I'll protect you!" Beetlemon said boldly.

"Thanks. But no thanks." She said keeping away from the beetle digimon.

"Kazemon! Beetlemon! Lobomon! Watch out!" Loemon yelled.

The 3 looked up and immediately dodged the attack.

"Brezza Petalo!" Kazemon yelled as the attack went straight for the creature.

"Litch Kugel!" Lobomon shot the attack while Beetlemon got ready to attack. "Thunder Fist!"

Their opponent got hit, but it just angered him.

"Shadow Meteor!" Loemon cried, giving another attack that just made the digimon grow! It tackled Kazemon, making her dedigivolve back to Izumi. She sat up only to see the digimon charge at her, shutting her eyes to wait for the pain that didn't come; reopening them, only to see Lobomon with his light sabers blocking the attack. He turned his head towards her. "Get out of here, I can't hold on much longer." And just as he turned back, an attack was thrown at him and he reverted back to Kouji. He fell to the ground.

Back to the Tamers...

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon launched an attack at the digimon.

"That should've done it..." Takato said confidently.

But as the smoke cleared, the monster reappeared with nothing but a mere scratch.

"No way!" Ruki gritted her teeth. "Taomon!"

"Seems to be strong..." Jenrya muttered. "Rapidmon!"

"Cyberdramon, get ready!" Ryo said.

"Guardromon!" Hirokazu called.

"Symbols of Truth!" Taomon chanted.

"Miracle Missile!"

"Erase Claw!"

"Protect Grenade!"

But the attacks did nothing to destroy the digimon.

"This cannot get any worse..." Aya muttered.

Back to Frontier...

"Izumi! Duck!" Loemon growled.

The girl looked up and was pushed by Kouji, preventing her from getting crushed by the digimon.

"You'd better pay attention Izumi." He muttered, getting up.

"Okay... thanks."

"This is so..." Frillion said. "ANNOYING!" The digimon picked up the 5 students and was ready to finish them off when...

"Die demon..." A gunshot was heard as the 'demon' died.

"What? It wasn't a digimon?" Takuya asked.

"No wonder our attacks didn't work." Tomoki spoke.

"Baka." The 'savior' muttered.

"S-SANZO!" Saya beamed and grabbed Iruki's sleeve. "Tell me it's really him!"

Iruki blinked and tried to calm her hyper friend. "Yes... it's him..."

"Yay!" Saya runs to Sanzo and clings to him. The mink twitched and tried to pry the girl off.

"Sanzo... I'm hungry..." A kid whined.

"Urusai... Baka saru..."

"So, if you're a monk, why the heck are you using a gun to kill and smoking!" Takuya yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

Kouichi walked over to Sanzo to thank him but the monk just gave a 'hmph' sound.

Back to Tamers... (For the last time...)

"Why aren't our attacks working!" Ruki yelled.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air...

"Takato! Help!" Juri screamed.

"Juri! I'm coming!" Takato answered. "WarGrowlmon."

But same as before, the attack did not work. The digimon was about to give a crushing blow to Juri, when a silver chain with a crescent moon attached to it, cut through the creature, destroying it. The shakujou returned to it's red-haired owner.

"Hmph, you're so weak. No challenge at all. How useless..." Gojyo said.

"Whatever.." Ruki said.

"Well, well, well" Gojyo said as he approached Ruki. "You're pretty wild since you've also got red hair. Well fiery red."

Ruki glared at him and punched Gojyo. Ryo had veins popping out of his head, as he wanted to beat the crap out of the new arrival. "Keep away!"

Takato looked as Juri thanked Gojyo who grinned at her.

"Natsumi!"

Natsumi turned around to see Iruki and Saya, who was clinging to Sanzo, running towards them.

"Iruki, Saya and Sanzo!"

"Along with Goku." Iruki added as the others came into view as well.

Junpei turned to Frillion and eyed her.

"What are you staring at 'tubby'?" she said

"Why are you all wearing the same clothed?"

Frillion elbowed him "It's called a uniform!"

"And it sucks..." Aya said.

Gojyo turned to Izumi and placed an arm around her.

"I'm Gojyo. Sha Gojyo. And you are?"

Izumi blushed a bit and turned away, seeing Kouji in his ready-to-kill mode.

She sweatdropped and turned to the redhead. "L-listen... I'm sort of...taken right now...so...if you'll excuse me.."

WHAM!

Too late...

"Ow!" Gojyo held onto his nose as it started bleeding.

"If you want some more, come and get it!" Kouji yelled with Izumi trying to pull him away.

"What the hell did I do!" Gojyo asked the guy beside him.

"I guess you must've angered her boyfriend." Hakkai said amused.

Natsumi turned to Kuroshin, who had been silent this entire time, trying to see what her reaction upon seeing Hakkai would be. As expected, Kuroshin was staring at Hakkai with an excited look on her face, all the while whispering, "It's Hakkai, it's really Hakkai!" to Yuri who was trying to calm her down.

"Argh! Can't we change our clothes!" Iruki asked.

"Eh? In public?" Izumi asked as well and turned to the guys who were turning red and coughing.

"Of course not here you idi - " Iruki wasn't able to finish since 'someone' had hit her on the head. "Who did that!"

"Don't insult Izumi ever." Kouji muttered, walking away.

"Stupid, bandana-head freak..."

"Yeah... I hate these clothes!" Natsumi yelled. "It's too... hot..."

And suddenly a portal opens.

Iruki and Natsumi exchange looks and grinned, pushed Hai Ping inside, who yelled.

"Hai Ping!" Takuya called and went after her.

After a while... they reappeared with Hai Ping in different clothing.

"What the - " Hai Ping looked down to her spaghetti strap shirt with blue camouflage, black cargo pants, Simple Plan jacket with hoodie, white sneakers, chain belt and knife. "But how?"

Takuya started staring at Hai Ping again. "So beautiful..." he said, starting to drool, while Hai Ping Blushed.

"Okay Iruki, your turn." Natsumi called.

"Thanks!" Iruki said as she stepped into the portal.

"Does that portal make us change our clothes?" Frillion asked.

"Yup, into anything you want to wear.." Natsumi answered.

"Cool! I wanna go next!"

"Sure..." Natsumi answered as Iruki stepped out wearing a black shirt, dark blue pants, black rubber shoes, a black bandana and her weapons here and there.

Next was Frillion, who came out in a black shirt with a dragon design, cargo pants, combat boots, a black trench coat and lots of cuffs and rings, which of course made Junpei stare.

After Frillion was Aya, who came out dressed in a gray Nirvana shirt with a ripped hemline, a long black skirt, black knee-high boots, a silver chain belt dangling loosely, a black trench coat and a silver cross necklace around her neck.

Saya was wearing a white closed neck shirt with silver studs, black pedal pushers, a white belt with silverware, a black beaded choker and white-heeled sandals.

Natsumi was in a dark blue sleeveless shirt, beige pants, a black leather jacket, black boots, a silver chain around the waist and a silver chain necklace with a key pendant. A black and dark green digivice was attached to her waist.

"Wow!" Both Jenrya and Kouichi said as they looked at each other and glared.

"Too bad Kimura, she's a tamer too, so she's with us." Jenrya said.

"So what Lee? I'm cuter and cooler than you are." Kouichi retorted.

"Grr..."

Tomoki sweatdropped and turned to Takuya who was still checking Hai Ping out. The younger teen sighed and then turned back to Kouichi and Jenrya. "Can't we all just get along?"

Lyrrem came out in casual clothes. She had on a black sweatshirt, khaki cargo pants and a harmonica on her waist. A sword glimmered under the sun and she tucked it on her belt. And if Tomoki was right, he saw a dagger hidden behind her pants.

"Cool! I'm a crusader!" Lyrrem said, laughing evilly "Bwahaha" Tomoki sweatdropped as the rest of the students came out in different clothes. Miyuki had on a mage outfit and had Hirokazu drooling.

(Umm... I took out the details in Miyuki's outfit, because she had too much stuff attached to herself. But if you people still want me to enumerate just say so...)

Kuroshin had on a green shirt and black pants and was glowing because she's a shaman/necromancer, Yuri on the other hand came out in comfortable clothes and a cart filled with items, proving that she's a merchant. As for Kasumi, she was in a baby blue tank top, black leather pants.

"Well, now that we're in our 'stylish' clothes, let's go!" Saya yelled happily since Sanzo was there beside her.

However...

"Hey! That's one fine looking girl you got there monk!"

The group turned to another group of guys who came out of nowhere.

"Muraki!" Saya cheered.

A purple haired guy, looked around and it was obvious he didn't know why he was here. "I'm Nuriko, yet I don't know how, why or who took me here..."

"Uh... What?" Another guy asked. He had a nose ring and spiky black hair. "I'm Domon..."

"Geez... introduce yourself when you're not even asked." Said another guy who had long hair tied into a long ponytail. His blue eyes turned to the students and had a look of caution and suspicion. "Tokiya Mikagami." He said and turned away from them.

"And I'm Akabane. It's a pleasure to meet you all. " said a tall guy dressed in black.

"OMG! Nuriko and Akabane are here!" Aya screeched.

"Muraki! Sanzo! I'm in heaven!" Saya yelled again.

"Hey, you're pretty." Said Domon to Kasumi.

"Here we go again..." Tokiya sighed. "Why the hell are we here?"

"If I know, I'll let you know." Iruki answered, crossing her arms as a bark was heard. She looked to her right and saw a gray dog/wolf running to her. "Master!"

"Kiri!" Iruki cried, bending over as the newcomer jumped on her and licked the girl's face.

"How touching.." Tokiya muttered sarcastically.

"No one asked your opinion!" Iruki glared.

"Heat's rising.. " Takato mumbled.

"Ne, Kouji, who are those guys?" Izumi asked, tugging on the boy's arm.

"Umm.. Like Iruki said, if I know, I'll let you know."

Kouichi and Jenrya were debating on who's better off with Natsumi or should I say, who's Natsumi better off with.

"Me!" "No, me!"

"You're soooooo hot!" Takuya commented at the annoyed Hai Ping.

"Hey, wanna go on a date?" Junpei asked the groaning Frillion.

Iruki and Tokiya still glared daggers at each other whilst the rest just gawked at the noisy people and the not so noisy ones.

"Hey, Ruki, since everyone's busy, why don't we go on a date too?" Asked the grinning Ryo as the girl he was talking to blushed and turned away. "Shut up Akiyama."

"Me!" Jenrya yelled.

"No, me!" Kouichi argued.

Natsumi sighed and stood in between them. "Stop it!"

And the two miraculously stopped.

"Whoa... " muttered Kenta and eyed Kasumi. Domon shot him a death glare and thus, beginning another err... war.

Ryo placed an arm around Ruki. "I know you love me."

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"C'mon Hai Ping, at least smile at me!" Takuya pleaded.

Junpei sang a err... love song to Frillion, who covered her ears. Izumi took Kouji's kendo stick and whacked Junpei on the head. "Shut up!" she turned to Kouji. "Can you sing instead?" she asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"B-but..."

"Please...?"

Kouji sweatdropped and sighed. "Well...um.."

Kouichi smirked and handed him his guitar, "You're not getting away that easily... start singing!"

Kouji glared at him, saw Takuya and had another idea.

"Hey Takuya!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here. " he said as the frontier's goggleboy went to the rebel. "Yup?"

"Why don't you sing with, or rather, sing for Hai Ping?"

"Okay!" He began to sing a song before Kouji had even started to play his guitar.

"Shaddap!" Hai Ping yelled.

"Was there something wrong with my voice?" Takuya asked.

"Err... I'd rather not answer your question." Kouichi answered.

"C'mon Kouji, sing!" Izumi beamed.

"No..."

"I'll sing for Ruki." Ryo said.

"Nah, I'd rather listen to my cd player." Ruki said and took out the device, plugging earphones in her ear.

Gojyo flashed his teeth at the girls and was about to sing when...

"Meat Bun!" yelled Goku, who ran towards the floating food.

"No Baka saru! It might be a trap!" Gojyo called but the 'monkey' paid no attention to the 'horny water monster' and grabbed the meat bun.

"Yay!"

"Hey! That's my lunch!"

Another guy appeared as he threw a ball at Goku.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, but I haven't eaten anything yet." Said the guy who smiled apologetically.

"Aren't you..." Iruki said pointing to the guy. "Aikawa.."

"Yup, that's me!"

"You're the famous basketball player!" Iruki said again, gabbing a pen and paper from out of nowhere and asked for his autograph.

"Oh, okay..." he said and signed the paper.

"Hey, where the hell are we!" Domon asked.

"Idiot, you're so late." Tokiya muttered, sighing. "We're in a school."

"Anyway right now, we have to find out why we were brought here." Takato said.

"Good idea, it's really important we get back to where we came from." Takuya added as the two goggleheads grinned and shook hands.

"Well, I guess we can get along." Tomoki grinned as well.

"First off, introductions." Natsumi said, stepping up front. " I'm Natsumi Hikaru, and I' m a tamer with special abilities. I'm also an archer.

"My name's Aya Yanagi. A vampire/thief/swordswoman."

Nuriko's jaw dropped as Akabane stared at Aya in delight. "Cool!"

"Saya Hinato's the name, a demon and like Aya a vampire as well."

Sanzo looks at her. "Must purify..."

"No!" Muraki cried. "Vampires are 'hot' so let the be!"

"Kuroshin Sohma, I'm a shaman and a necromancer." The quiet one spoke and went back to Hakkai's side.

"Yuri Megumi. I'm a merchant. That's all you need to know."

"I'm also a monk and my name is Kasumi Mizuaki."

"A mage, I'm Miyuki Kihano."

"I'm the one and only Lyrrem Ngo! A crusader!" Lyrrem declared raising a finger up in the air.

"And I'm Iruki Orihara. " she said and turned to the group. "An assassin."

"Chun Hai Ping. " she turned to Takuya. " And get away from me or I'll turn into a lycan (werewolf) and kill you!" she threatened.

"I'm Frillion Chua. I'm a shape shifter."

"Now that we know each other, let's go!" Junpei said.

"Where?"

"Uhh..."

And to answer that question, a portal opens and the group had no choice but to go inside it, not knowing what their future will be.

**Credit goes to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me who contributed to this fic.**

**Japanese translations:**

**Sensei-teacher**

**Baka-stupid**

**Saru-monkey**

**Urusai-shut up**

**Did I forget anything? Well guys, I guess that's it! Hope you don't forget to review! Oh and flaming me will have no effect whatsoever. I'm not exactly sure when I'll update next, but oh well...**


	2. A Crazy Adventure Begins

**A/N: I know most if not all of you are confused... but think of it this way: you're just reading it... while Iruki and me are writing it! It's harder 'cause there are times we forget to include some of the characters! Anyway, just tell me what I can do to reduce your confusion, then I'll do it for you..**

**Chapter 2:**_ A crazy adventure begins_

As the group wandered into an unknown place, more demons evil digimons came, attacking the group.

"Ack! More demons!" Goku yelled.

"Not more evil digimons..." Takato groaned.

"Well, let's fight!" Natsumi grinned.

Domon lifted a huge rock and threw it at the demons, followed by the continuous attacks of the Tamer's digimons and the frontier group. Aya and Saya transformed into vampires, Kuroshin readied her powers while Yuri prepared the potions she had for healing. Miyuki started casting spells on the demons as Lyrrem took her sword out. Tokiya walked to a spring and placed his psychic device there, wherein his weapon turned out to be a sword made out of solidified water. Sanzo used his gun to eliminate the enemies as Goku elongated his staff to fight. Hakkai formed an energy ball and fired it at the demons with Gojyo behind him, using his own weapon to ward of the creatures. Natsumi made her own digimon, Spifyremon, digivolve by slashing a card through her digivice, then backing up the attacks with those of her own. Iruki took out her katana and helped the others in slaying the youkais. Frillion changed into a dragon and breathed fire at the enemies while Hai Ping turned into a lycan and defeated the remaining demons. Kasumi healed her wounded comrades as they continued to fight, though she was starting to run out of sp, Yuri was running out of potions, while Izumi tried to help out healing.

**(I think it was in one of CrAzY-SiLLy-Me's fics wherein Izumi was an acolyte...)**

As all seemed to run out of strength to fight, Nuriko perked up and used all his strength to fight the rest of the demons as Kuroshin got wounded.

"We need a doctor!" Yuri yelled as someone appeared. His left eye was covered by his bangs and he immediately treated Kuroshin's wounds.

"We need a doctor!" Yuri yelled as someone appeared. His left eye was covered by his bangs and he immediately treated Kuroshin's wounds.

Kuroshin blushed upon seeing the young 'doctor'. "H-Hatori..."

"Great... another guy whose name starts with 'H'. "Yuri muttered.

"Just don't fight for a while so that this wound of yours won't do further damages." Hatori advised Kuroshin who nodded slowly.

When all the demons and evil digimons disappeared...

"So, you're from the Sohma family." Natsumi said and turned to Kuroshin. "Are you related to this guy?"

Hatori fixed his suit and answered for her. "Apparently, I think she's one of our long lost relatives. Or maybe a close friend."

Yuri then shrugged and began to ask for payment from the others who asked for her potions. "48 zeny each!"

Kasumi and Izumi sat on the ground panting. "Too much sp loss..." Kasumi mumbled. Miyuki, who had fast sp recovery didn't really need to rest. "Tough luck Kasumi..." she said to her friend.

"Are you alright?" Kouji asked Izumi, bending over.

"Yeah, just tired." she said forcing a smile.

"Not bad for a girl." Tokiya told Iruki who retorted, "You're not so bad yourself, but just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight!"

"Whatever." Tokiya said, walking away. 'She sort of reminds me of Fuuko.'

"Whoa, that was one cool move!" Aya told Nuriko, who scratched the back of his head.

"That was nothing really..."

Akabane's gaze turned to them. "So, Aya, You're really a good fighter."

Aya nodded and blushed. "Thanks!"

"You really turned into a lycan!" Takuya cried, pointing at Hai Ping who reverted back into a human.

"No, duh..."

Frillion also changed back into her normal form as Junpei stared on in awe. Lyrrem swung her blade victoriously.

"BWAHAHAHA! Nothing can stop a crusader!"

Tomoki sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Good job though."

Hirokazu clapped his hands at Miyuki's fantastic spell casting.

Domon and Kenta each gave a bottle of water to Kasumi, who grabbed both bottles and drank it in one gulp. "Thanks guys!

"No problem!" they both blushed and grinned.

Sanzo lazily blew the smoke floating away from the opening of his gun as Saya jumped up and down beside him, commenting on how cool and great he fought.

Muraki raised his glasses and forced a grin to the monk.

'I must have Saya... that monk has got to go...'

Hakkai offered to carry Kuroshin on his back, and the girl, of course, accepted.

"So, where to gang?"

Aikawa checked his watch. "Oh man, I have to get back! I've still got a big game!" he turned to the group. "Err... How...?"

"Well, since you don't know how to, why don't you just come with us?" Iruki invited him with a smile. "Maybe we can all get back."

"Sure, why not." Aikawa agreed, smiling back.

Ryo offered a hand to Ruki, who took it hesitantly. "Only because I'm tired Ryo." she muttered.

"Takato, Guilmon, are you alright? Juri asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Takato said smiling at the girl.

"Guilmon hungry though." The red dinosaur whined.

Kouichi and Jenrya went over to Natsumi and asked how she was doing.

"Fine." The girl replied, smiling brightly making the two boys blush.

"Can you stand up?" Kouji asked Izumi, who nodded.

Yuri counted the money she had collected. "Aya! You still owe me!"

"Huh? What? I do? Oh fine..." Aya grumbled.

After a few hours of wandering around, aimlessly, people started complaining.

"Hey Takato, Guilmon tired and VERY hungry!" Guilmon started whining again.

"Guilmon, I already told you, we don't have any food..." Takato said, trying to calm his digimon partner.

Guilmon's stomach could only grumble in reply.

"Hey, Takato, why don't we stay there for a while?" Juri suggested, pointing to a nearby inn.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Juri!" Takato said, blushing.

"Yeah... good idea... I... must... rest..." Junpei said panting.

"C'mon, you really need the exercise." Frillion said, smirking.

"We may as well rest there as long as we need to. Kuroshin is still injured and needs to rest, and Iruki looks exhausted. " Aya said, nodding towards Iruki.

"Considering all her weapons, she should be..." Natsumi muttered.

"Need help?" Aikawa asked, offering a hand to Iruki.

"N-no thanks... It's just a short distance more." Iruki said, smiling and slightly blushing as Natsumi smirked at the two of them.

While walking to the inn, Hai Ping suddenly stumbled. Takuya, who was walking beside her, jumped in to break her fall, 'accidentally' kissing her in the process. It took few seconds before the two of them broke away from the kiss, and when they did, both of them were blushing madly. The entire group, who saw what happened, was staring wide eyed at the couple.

Natsumi, Aya and Iruki, who were the fastest to recover from the shock, all burst out laughing.

"Aww... how sweet..." Natsumi teased.

"What a cute couple!" Aya exclaimed while Iruki smirked.

"S-sorry Hai Ping..." Takuya apologized.

Hai Ping slapped Takuya and walked away grumbling.

Takuya held his face. "Ow... I already said I was sorry..."

"Suuure you did..." Kouji said, patting his best friend's shoulder while the rest of the frontier group tried to hold their laughter.

"That was an experience..." Hai Ping muttered.

"Oh for - I've got a backpack with me!" Iruki yelled and placed all her guns inside. "There!"

"That's a lot of explosives." Aikawa said, staring at the load.

"Well, if you're an assassin, you'll need to be prepared." she replied.

"Welcome!" greeted the innkeeper, who had a bushy mustache. "Room for how many?"

"Umm..." Takato did a head count. "Well, 1 room for Ruki and Juri, another for Kenta and Hirokazu, and then Kouichi and Jenrya. Me and Ryo may as well stay in one room, Takuya and Kouji, Tomoki and Junpei, Miyuki and Lyrrem, Frillion and Kasumi, Kuroshin and Yuri, Saya and Aya, Izumi and Hai Ping, then Natsumi and Iruki."

"So, 12 rooms then" said the innkeeper as he handed a key to each pair.

"No wait! There's still Nuriko and Akabane, Domon and Goku, Sanzo and Muraki, Hakkai and Hatori, Aikawa and Mikagami, Gojyo and - "

Takato stooped and faced Gojyo, "Guess you're alone."

"What! That's unfair!" he turned to one of the girls. "Couldn't I stay with Ru-"

"What?" Ruki asked, glaring.

"Um.." he turned to Izumi, "I meant Izu-" he stopped as he caught sight of Kouji glaring at him. "No.. Actually I meant.." his eyes scanned the room for some willing girl in their group, but then changed his mind, deciding he'd rather have his nose intact, seeing that the girls seemed ready to punch him.

"Argh! Fine! I'd rather have my own room!"

And thus in Gojyo's room...

Silence...

"I can't believe I'm alone in my room!" The red-haired groaned.

Elsewhere...

"Helloooo?" Is anyone here?" Kiyo yelled frantically. "Stupid portals... stupid digimon people... stupid everybody! Argh!"

Kiyo sat down on a rock and tried to think. Suddenly a huge group of gigantic digimon started to pass in front of her, one accidentally stepping on her. Once they had all passed, squished but still very much alive, Kiyo tried to get up. "I hate digimons... all of you will pay..."

"So, you hate them too?" asked a mysterious figure.

"It's pretty obvious."

"Would you like to join forces with me?

Kiyo looked at him. "And do what?"

The stranger grinned. "Whatever you wish for to happen."

Back to the inn...

In Izumi and Hai Ping's room...

"Whoo... That was one refreshing shower!" Izumi exclaimed as she dried her hair with a towel. Her gaze followed Hai Ping who still wore a frown on her face and had her arms crossed, as she sat on the bed.

"Cheer up Hai Ping! At least it wasn't Junpei."

"Yeah, but I don't like that... that... gogglehead..."

"Why not?"

"He's annoying..."

Izumi giggled at this. "You know what? Try being the one annoying him. You know, show him how you really mean it when you say 'Get away from me' or something like that."

Hai Ping raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I learned that from Kouji." The blonde grinned and blushed a bit.

"Uh... Is he your um..?"

"Boyfriend? Well, unfortunately, not yet..." she sighed.

"Yet?"

"W-well, you see it's like this. I admit that I really like him, but I don't think he feels the same way."

"It doesn't look like it."

"Yeah, maybe I should tell him." Izumi thought, then turned back to her roommate. "Anyway, enough about me, let's talk about you. Why do you hate Takki so much?"

"Let's just say, I still feel a bit uneasy around him. He sort of freaks me out whenever he stares or gawks at me."

"I see..."

In Ruki and Juri's room...

"Hey Ruki! What's up between you and Ryo?" Juri asked, while brushing her hair.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruki turned to her friend.

"You know very well what I mean..." Juri giggled, as she turned to face Ruki.

"But there's nothing between me and Ryo."

"Yeah right.."

"What about you and Takato?"

"We're friends!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not! You were the one blushing when I mentioned Ryo!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

In Kenta and Hirokazu's room...

"Hmm... How do I get Kasumi to go out with me?" Kenta turned to his best friend. "What do you... Kazu?"

"Miyuki... Miyuki..." Hirokazu muttered in his sleep.

"Um... never mind..."

In Kouichi and Jenrya's room...

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" Jenrya said to Kouichi who ignored him, thinking the very same thing.

"Do you think I wanted this?" Kouichi questioned.

"Hmpf." Jenrya lied down and stared at the ceiling. 'Of all people...'

An image of Natsumi suddenly appeared in his mind, as the boy smiled, unaware of Terriermon, waving his big, wide ears in front of his face.

In Saya and Aya's room...

"Hey Saya, I'm going for a walk okay?"

"Sure..."

"Not coming?"

"Nah... I'll pass..."

"Okay... if you're sure..."

In Nuriko and Akabane's room...

Nuriko came out of the shower, got into his clothes and went out of the bathroom.

Akabane sat on one of the beds with his 'killer' smile on his pale face.

"You know, there's something about that smile of yours that really annoys me. It's like you're mocking me."

Akabane's smile just grew wider as he tilted his 'infamous' hat up a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm not mocking you at all."

Nuriko just shrugged and left the room. "I'm taking a walk."

When Nuriko was outside, he caught sight of Aya leaning on a tree and staring at the night sky.

"Hey Yanagi." Nuriko greeted.

Aya smiled at him " Just call me Aya."

He smirked and stood beside her. "What're you doing out here?"

"Star gazing..."

"I see." he said and also looked up. "Beautiful aren't they?"

"Yeah." Aya said, sighing.

Nuriko turned to her and smiled.

In Natsumi and Iruki's room...

"Those are a lot of guns Iruki..." Natsumi sweatdropped.

"Actually, this isn't even half of what I have back home."

"Eh!"

"You're a Tamer, I'm an assassin, you have all those D-tector cards and I have all these guns. And since some people know I'm an assassin, they end up giving me guns for Christmas." She explained, reloading some of the ammo she lost after fighting the demons.

Natsumi just twitched. "O-okay..."

In Sanzo and Muraki's room...

"Hey Sanzo, what do you think of Saya?" Muraki asked.

The monk just ignored him and continued reading the newspaper as he lit another cigar. "Urusai..."

Muraki decided to let him be as he smirked. 'I thought so.'

In Aikawa and Mikagami's room...

Aikawa tossed the ball at the wall and caught it as it bounced back at him. He made a shooting position and shot the ball into an invisible ring.

"Would you stop that, it's so annoying." Tokiya said.

His roommate just laughed and sat down.

"Sorry Mikagami, I just miss practicing basketball."

Tokiya just stared at him with a blank expression, so Aikawa decided to change the subject.

"Hey Mikagami, you sure fight with Iruki a lot. Why?"

"She started it."

"She's not that bad." Aikawa contradicted and gave another smile. "You're just being mean, that's all."

"Shut up and mind your own business." He replied looking away.

In Junpei and Tomoki's room...

"Frillion is soooooo cool! Junpei said with hearts in his eyes.

"Geez, that's the 10th time you've said that today..." Tomoki groaned.

"But, she is soooooo cool..."

In Takato and Ryo's room...

"Ryo, got any sevens?" Takato asked

Ryo shook his head and placed down a card. "Go fish!"

"Oh man!" Takato whined a he drew a card.

In Takuya and Kouji's room...

"Damn! That girl slaps hard!" Takuya cried, touching his cheek.

"No duh. You kissed her." Kouji answered,

"It was an ACCIDENT!

"Yeah right!"

As the night progresses...

The innkeeper hummed a pleasant tune while washing the used dishes. When he was down to the last one, he suddenly dropped it as his stomach began to ache. Beads of sweat came rolling down his cheeks and his eyes were slowly turning red. His once short nails grew longer while those pointy-teeth of his began to show.

He turned into a demon...

"I'm thirsty..." Hai Ping muttered. "I'm gonna go get some water, you coming?"

Izumi sat up and yawned. "Sure."

The two went downstairs, chatting merrily until...

"Rawrgh!" the demon growled.

"Ah!" the two screamed, backing away until they reached a wall.

"It was nice knowing you Izumi.." Hai Ping cried.

"Yeah, you too..." Izumi replied, as the demon was about to eat them up when...

"Hai Ping!" a voice cried.

"Izumi!" came another voice.

The two turned to the voices and saw Takuya and Kouji staring at the scene before them. The demon turned towards the two boys and went straight for them.

"Kouji lets digivolve!"

"Right!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" they both yelled.

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

The demon dived for the two digimon and was met with a series of attacks.

"Wild Fire Tsunami!" Agunimon shouted.

"Litch Kugel!" Lobomon yelled, but it was no use, the demon just absorbed the attacks.

With one swift move, he had knocked both Agunimon and Lobomon down, and had them reverting back to human form.

"Kouji!" Izumi cried. Rushing over to the injured boy.

"Takuya, you idiot..." Hai Ping muttered.

The demon was just about to deliver an attack on Takuya, when someone intercepted the attack. Takuya sat up and turned to the demon, which was struggling with a lycan. The demon pushed the lycan away, making her hit the wall and slowly transform back into an unconscious Hai Ping.

Takuya crawled over to her. "Hai Ping..." Takuya whispered, cradling her head in his arms. He glared at the demon. "You will pay..."

The demon turned away from Hai Ping, and went for Kouji, who was on the floor, unable to move with Izumi beside him.

"Rargh!" The demon growled, heading for the couple. Izumi looked at the demon and then at the defenseless Kouji and knew what she had to do.

"Execute! Spirit evolution! Zephyrmon!"

Zephyrmon jumped up and defended Kouji from the demon. Kouji stirred and looked up at Izumi, who was now Zephyrmon, and muttered "Izumi" before his eyes closed as he went unconscious once again.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon cried as she threw the demon one of her attacks.

"Grr..." the demon growled and swished its claws at her. Zephyrmon evaded them, however did not see the demon's tail, which hit her. Zephyrmon dropped to the ground and shook her head, glaring at her enemy.

"You hurt my friends," she said turning to Takuya and Hai Ping. "And you also hurt Kouji... So, now you're dead!"

The digimon gave everything she could until the demon slowly backed away, giving one last ferocious growl. A whistle was heard and the youkai ran to it, not realizing it had dropped something.

Zephyrmon dedigivolved and picked the item up. "Windy...?" Izumi read.

"Drop that card!" A boy yelled, startling her.

Takuya carried Hai Ping, and turned to the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your business goggleboy."

"Syaoran!" a female voice cried. "Don't be rude!"

"... whatever ..."

The girl smiled apologetically to them and walked towards Izumi.

"I'm Sakura Kinamoto, and this is Li Syaoran." she introduced.

"Oh, hi. I'm Izumi, that's Takuya and Hai Ping and this is Kouji." Her eyes widened. "I forgot Kouji!" Izumi handed the card to Sakura and ran to Kouji's side shaking him.

The boy flinched and opened his eyes. "I - Izumi..?" he sat up and placed a hand on his head as he turned to her. "What happened?"

The girl didn't reply, but tackled him into a hug. He blushed and turned to Takuya, looking for answers. "Why the heck is she crying? And what's -"

"Well, you went unconscious and Izumi saved you, while Hai Ping got hit by the demon so she's unconscious now."

Kouji just mouthed an 'oh' and turned back to Izumi. "Hey Izumi, it's alright. I'm fine."

The blonde girl broke away from him and looked up at the blue-eyed boy. "You had me worried!"

Kouji blinked and then blushed. He turned away from her gaze. "Th-thanks and sorry."

"That's it!"

They all looked at the now conscious Hai Ping and their jaws dropped.

"And put me down you freakin' gogglehead!" she yelled and Takuya nodded, nervously settling her down.

"Uh... what do you mean by 'that's it'?" Kouji asked raising a brow.

Hai Ping sighed heavily and slapped her forehead. "You're so slow," she muttered, "Izumi likes you!"

Izumi blushed and looked down whilst Kouji and Takuya's eyes widened.

"Oh for-" Hai Ping yelled. "UH! Izumi has feelings for-"

"Okay! Okay! You need some rest!" Takuya said, smiling at Hai Ping and pulling her upstairs. "Hey Sakura, Syaoran, come on, it's getting late so why don't you two get some rest as well?"

Sakura and Syaoran nodded in agreement and followed the noisy gogglehead, leaving Kouji and Izumi behind.

Silence engulfed the two as they avoided each other's gaze.

Izumi slowly got up and turned around. "Um... Takuya's right. We should get some rest..."

"Yeah..." Kouji answered, also getting up.

"Alright, let's go..." Izumi said and was about to walk away when Kouji caught her arm.

"Is it true?" he asked "Is what Hai Ping said true?"

She stopped and slowly turned to him "Y-yeah... it's true..."

Kouji just looked back down, not knowing what to say. Izumi hoped that he wouldn't reject her but something in her just wanted to leave it as it is.

'It's better for me not to know the result.' She thought and just ran back upstairs leaving Kouji behind, staring at her departing figure. He then sighed and walked back up as well.

"Ow! Takuya! I'm capable of doing it myself!" Hai Ping yelled.

Takuya placed the cloth on the bump Hai Ping had on her head.

"Oh, come on, you had me worried back there."

"Geez... it's not my fault..." she mumbled while Takuya just grinned.

The door then opened, and in came a sad Izumi.

"Hey Izumi, Are you okay?" Hai Ping asked

She quickly forced a smile. "Yeah. Hey, Takuya, you can go back now, I'll take care of Hai Ping."

The gogglehead nodded and walked outside, back to his room.

"What happened Izumi? Did he..."

"No. He didn't say anything. I ran away before he could."

Hai Ping frowned. "Now why did you do that!"

"Because..." she answered. "I think I'm better off not knowing it. How he feels that is..."

As the time passes... Morning finally comes as the group started their journey with two new friends, Sakura and Syaoran.

"So, you're collecting magical cards that were stolen?" Aya asked.

"Yup. They're the Sakura cards, originally called the Clow cards, but now I own them."

Iruki stared as Aya and Sakura talked about the Sakura cards and sighed. "Natsumi, what's wrong with those four?" she asked gesturing to Takuya, Kouji, Izumi and Hai Ping, who all this while had been so quiet.

"I don't have a clue." she answered, watching two guys who were glaring daggers at each other. "Will Kouichi and Jenrya ever stop?"

"I don't know..." Iruki shrugged and looked at the smiling Aikawa who chatted with an annoyed Mikagami. "Looks like some people woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."

Frillion was one of those people since Junpei had been bugging her all morning. As for the rest, it's pretty much the same, only with Saya, it was her annoying the corrupt monk, Sanzo but Muraki seemed to enjoy her high-spirits.

"We're one weird group..." Natsumi murmured to Iruki who nodded. Yuri pulled her cart with Kuroshin at her side, who was clinging to Hakkai who didn't seem to mind at all. Hakuryu, the white dragon, was resting on his shoulders.

Kiri walked alongside Iruki as they marched on to uh.. wherever they're going.

After a few hours, some of the teens started complaining.

"I'm so tired..." Takato sighed.

"Yeah, me too.."

"Why don't we take a break?" Lyrrem suggested.

"Good Idea." Says Tomoki.

So they all sat down under the shade of the trees. Soon some were asleep while some talked to their seatmates.

"Hey Frillion! Want to see a magic trick?" Junpei asked, taking a deck of cards out.

"No.." Frillion replied, bored.

"Aw, c'mon! please! please!" Junpei continued on for minutes.

"FINE!"

And so, Junpei started his boring card trick while Frillion yawned.

"How's your bump doing?" Takuya asked.

Hai Ping leaned her head on a tree. "Fine..."

The boy frowned and decided to leave it at that. "IF you say so..."

Ryo chatted with Cyberdramon while Ruki and Renamon just stayed quiet with the rest of the Tamers..

Junpei continued to show more card tricks, but it only made Frillion sleepy. Domon, Kenta and Hirokazu were amused though.

Tomoki and Lyrrem watched the 'magic show' out of boredom while Aya and Sakura talked to each other.

"So, are you and Syaoran a couple?" Aya asked.

Sakura blushed and shook her head. "Of course not... but I do wish we were..."

"Want me to hook you two up?" Aya asked, giving a wink.

"A-Aya!"

Syaoran turned to the two girls. "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing..." Sakura said, waving her hands.

As time passes, some were ready to go while others still wanted to stay.

"Oh come on guys!" Natsumi pleaded. "If it gets darker, I won't get to see anymore digimons!"

"Yeah, and I want to be able to get my own one!" Iruki said.

Kouichi walked to Natsumi's side. "She's right, we have to get a move on before it gets darker, because demons or digimons might attack."

"Yeah, but we walked a long way..." Junpei whined.

Takuya sighed and got up. He felt that he was responsible for the frontier group and with Junpei slowing them down, he had to act now.

"Listen, why don't we just split up? You know, I'll stay with those who still need, or want to rest.

"I guess so." Jenrya said. "So, who's staying?"

"Me, Junpei, and I guess Hai Ping should too." Takuya added.

Hai Ping wanted to argue but then decided not to. "Fine."

"I guess I can stay too." Iruki said, leaning on a tree with Kiri beside her.

"Well, if Iruki's staying, I'm staying too!" Aikawa grinned and turned to Mikagami. "And You?"

The blue-eyed teen sighed. "I guess so." And he closed his eyes. "I'll stay."

"Or maybe we could all just remain here and move on tomorrow." Kouji said.

Izumi looked up at him worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "If we're all going to separate, who knows what kind of danger may lie ahead. I still think it's better if we stay together."

"Yeah, but -"Kouichi argued.

"No butts nii-san." he answered. "Last night, four of us couldn't handle the demon. We were lucky he just ran away."

"Actually, he heard a whistle and took off." Izumi said.

Kouji gave a nod and turned to the rest. "See?"

"I kind of agree." Ruki commented. "Maybe we could defeat the demon if we stayed together. But can't we get a move on?"

Ryo got up. "Yeah, what's the point of staying?"

"The point is some of us can't carry on and not to mention it's getting late." Takuya answered.

Takato thought for a while. "So, lets stay. For those who are getting bored, they can walk around the area a bit, while the rest can gain their energy back.

"And besides, it looks like our digimons are tired." Jenrya added.

"Then it's decided!" Takato announced as some started to light a fire.

"Leave it to me!" Takuya said, getting ready to digivolve.

"NO!" the frontier group yelled, stopping their leader.

"Idiot! You might set the whole forest on fire... again!" Izumi reminded.

"Oh, okay." The gogglehead said, pocketing his D-tector.

"So, who's going to start the fire and scout the area?"

"I'll start the fire." Natsumi said, getting her powers ready.

"I guess Renamon and I will scout the place." Ruki said.

Ryo walked over to her. "Me and Cyberdramon will go with you."

Izumi got up. "I can digivolve and fly around to watch your backs."

"I'm coming with you." Kouji added. "Demons might attack again."

So, the four teens and two digimon started to scout the area, while Junpei continued to bore Frillion with his card tricks.

"Then I do this... then tada!" he said. "It's gone!"

Frillion yawned. "You wanna see a real trick?" she asked, starting to grin.

"Uhh... ok..." Junpei answered.

Frillion stood up, and immediately turned into a gigantic dragon. Junpei stumbled back in shock. The remaining tamers and frontier group gazed up at the creature, while those who were familiar with Frillion's powers just sighed.

"OMG!" Junpei yelled.

"I'm a lot better than you!" Frillion laughed.

Kazemon flew above, scouting around as she saw Ruki riding Kyubimon and Ryo with Cyberdramon. She turned to a human walking around below her, kicking what seems to be a rock as she slowly swooped down, quietly...

Kouji was deep in thought, thinking about what had happened last night and what he had heard.

"Izumi likes you!"

That phrase echoed in his head for the millionth time today. He had no idea why this affected him so much.

"Didn't I seal my emotions a long time ago?" he asked himself as the fairy digimon followed closely behind.

The boy soon halted and looked down. He didn't move or do anything for a few seconds and just when Kazemon was about to approach him, he suddenly let all his anger and frustration, as well as confusion, out by kicking the rock harder. It then flew into the air, smashed against another boulder and broke into pieces.

Kouji then glared at the now dark sky above. "What the hell is happening to me!" he yelled.

Ryo stopped and turned to his right, only to see Kazemon immediately fly upwards with incredible speed.

The blue-eyed boy gave a sigh and walked over to where Kazemon had left. There he saw Kouji looking up and staring into the endless sky.

"Hey, what's up with you and the girl?"

Kouji turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm all alone here."

"No, you weren't. I saw Kazemon fly, coming from this spot." He said pointing behind Kouji.

"What are you talking about? She was -"

"No, she was here. My eyes, as well as Cyberdramon's aren't fooling anyone.

Kouji looked up as a cool breeze blew. "Izumi..."

Ruki got off Kyubimon, stretched her arms and yawned.

"Now, where did Ryo go?" she said looking around.

"Ruki," Kyubimon called. "It's Izumi."

"Huh?" the red-haired girl walked over to where the blonde was, only to see her on a rock, head hung low, crying.

Ruki pitied her. Even if she was once the ice queen, there were now times when her heart softened. She placed a hand on Izumi's shoulder, and the blonde looked up at her smiling face.

"Hey, something wrong?"

"Ruki..." Izumi said, looking up at her friend. "It's just that..." but she couldn't continue as she broke down crying all over Ruki.

"Hey, it's okay." Ruki assured her, patting the crying girl's back.

But before Izumi cold tell her why she was sobbing,

"Ruki! Izumi! Watch out!" Kyubimon yelled and pushed them away. An attack was hurtled to Kyubimon and she reverted back to her rookie form.

"Renamon!" Ruki yelled. Izumi looked up at the digimon and her eyes widened with surprise. "Icedevimon..."

Renamon sat up and extended an arm to the two girls. "You again..."

"Yes. Me." The devil digimon sneered. "It's good to see you again, Digiqueen, Renamon." He turned to Izumi. "And the fighter of the wind."

"You should've stayed as a digi egg instead!" Izumi yelled, getting her D-tector out. "Execute! Spirit evolution!"

"And here I thought you were gone for good..." Ruki muttered, slashing a blue card. "Renamon, warp digivolve now!"

Renamon digivolve to... "Taomon!"

Izumi reappeared in her B-hybrid form. "Zephyrmon!"

"Symbols of Truth!" Taomon chanted

"Plasma Pods!" Zephyrmon yelled.

Icedevimon just waved his hand and mirrored their attacks as it shot back at them.

"What the -! W-why aren't our attacks working?" Ruki asked.

Icedevimon just laughed at them. "Fools! I am not as weak as I once was!" he said, shoving the three of them with his hand as Taomon reverted back to Renamon and Zephyrmon back to Izumi.

Icedevimon then grabbed the two girls in each of his hands. "Now you will both die!"

"Howling Laser!" (aka Lupine Laser)

"Erase Claw!"

Icedevimon released his grip on the two girls as Ryo jumped to catch Ruki and Kendogarurumon caught Izumi.

Cyberdramon extended an arm to Renamon and helped the digimon up. "Thanks" she said.

"Missed me?" Ryo asked, grinning.

Ruki blushed and turned away, "Shut up Akiyama!"

The boy placed her down and turned to Icedevimon. "No one hurts Ruki and gets away with it!"

"Kendogarurumon..." Izumi whispered as the wolf digimon placed her down as well. "Stay here alright?" he said

She nodded and he turned, glaring at the digimon. "We should've smashed your digi egg when we had the chance!"

"The warrior of dark isn't here, so light replaces him" the digimon sneered. "I almost killed you back then, but I guess I can finish you off now."

"Not a chance!" and Kendogarurumon and Cyberdramon fought.

"Speed Star!"

"Erase Claw!"

It only made a scratch at the Ice digimon. "My turn..."

He formed ice particles and threw it at them. Kendogarurumon dedigivolved back to Kouji and because of their connection as tamer and digimon, Ryo got hurt as soon as Cyberdramon felt pain.

"Now, I will enjoy torturing you by..."Icedevimon grabbed Izumi and Ruki once again. "Causing pain to those close to you."

"Ah!" the girls screamed.

Ryo tried to get up, glaring at the digimon. "Let them go..."

"Forget it Ryo! Kouji! Just get out of here with Renamon and Cyberdramon!"

"No Ruki! I'm not leaving you!" Ryo yelled back.

"Just go!" Izumi cried as Icedevimon tightened hid grip on them.

Kouji looked down and clenched his fists, hearing Izumi yell.

"I..." He locked eyes with Icedevimon, glaring at him.

"What's with the look?" the digimon smirked.

Kouji and Ryo got serious as they took a step forward.

"We'll make you regret this." Ryo said, holding up his digivice. "Cyberdramon, ready?"

"Yes, Ryo..." his digimon answered.

"Matrix Evolution!" Ryo yelled.

Monodramon digivolve to... "Justimon!"

"Execute! Fusion evolution! Beowolfmon!" Kouji turned to Izumi. "I'll do anything to make sure you're alright."

Justimon took another step forward. "Hang in there Ruki!"

"Do you really think that you will be able to stop me?" Icedevimon jeered.

"We don't think, we know!" Justimon said as the two digimons threw their most powerful attacks in him.

"Renamon, Get Ruki and Izumi!" Beowolfmon said and gave another attack as the fox digimon caught the two girls.

Icedevimon backed away a bit, felling himself turn in to data.

"Impossible! How can these mere humans defeat me!"

"This is one thing you should learn Icedevimon." Justimon took a few steps forward. "It's not about being the strongest digimon, but,"

Beowolfmon followed. "It's about the will to fight and how much you want to win to protect the ones you love and care for."

And they once again attacked the evil digimon, Justimon loading the data.

Ryo and Cyberdramon separated as Beowolfmon dedigivolved.

"This time he's gone for good." Ryo muttered as Kouji nodded.

"Not bad Akiyama." Ruki commented and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks a lot Ryo."

"Anything for my Ruki." The boy teased. Ruki just laughed.

"Um... Kouji?"

He turned around as Izumi approached him. "I..." she wasn't able to continue because he pulled her in his arms, hugging the girl tight.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" she asked.

"For making you wait this long."

"Stop going around the bush Kouji, just tell her." Ryo yelled making the two blush.

"Oh come on Ryo leave them alone. And isn't it beating around the bush?" Ruki smirked.

"It's just the same." The boy reasoned but Ruki just kept teasing him on and on.

"You know, those two make a good couple." Kouji muttered.

Izumi laughed and nodded. "You got that right." She turned back to him. "What were you going to tell me?"

He blushed a bit and avoided her gaze. "Um...well, you see..."

"Face it Akiyama! You're only human and you made a mistake!" Ruki yelled.

"Geez! All this for just one statement?" Ryo pointed out, crossing is arms and turning to the other pair. "Just say it man!"

"I will if you stop bothering me." Kouji retorted, smirking.

"Okay Ryo, let's leave them alone alright?" Ruki said, pulling his ear.

"Why? So you can finally confess your love to me?"

"Shut up! That's not gonna happen!" Ruki pinched his ear making the digiking yelp in pain.

Cyberdramon and Renamon sweatdropped and followed their partners walking, at the same time bickering like arguing lovers for no particular reason, away, back to the campsite.

"That was weird." Izumi mumbled.

"Well, look at it this way, they won't be bothering us anymore."

Izumi raised a brow at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He smiled and lifted her head. "This." And his lips met hers for the first time.

That guy sure is lucky." Ryo whispered behind the bushes and sighed.

"What's your problem Ryo?" Ruki asked.

"Well, he's got a girl who doesn't mind if she was kissed. " he hinted.

"Dream on Ryo." Ruki said, getting up and walking away.

"Can't you take a joke? Ruki? Ruki!" he ran after her, followed by the two digimons.

Ryo sighed once again. 'I don't get it. I've got the looks, the smarts, and she still isn't attracted...' he thought

Ruki smiled glancing at him. "Are you that desperate to get to me?"

"Gee, let me think..." Ryo answered. "Yes."

"Oh alright, I'll give it a thought." she said.

The blue-eyed boy stared at her. "You're kidding!"

"Nope, I'm not." Ruki raised her head high, stating her point.

"Okay then!" Ryo ran to her side and placed an arm around her. "Let's go!"

To his surprise, Ruki didn't shove his arm off, nor did she glare. She only smiled and stayed quiet as they walked back to camp.

"Frillion look out!"

Demons had come back and attacked their camp.

"Darn it!" Takato cried. "Where's Ryo and Ruki!"

Takuya slammed his fist on a rock. "Kouji, Izumi! Get back here..."

"Ruki..." Renamon suddenly called.

"Yeah?" Ruki answered, turning to face her partner digimon.

"There's another evil presence nearby..." Cyberdramon muttered.

"In that case, we'd better run back to camp!" Ryo said, grabbing Ruki as they both ran back to their group.

"K-Kouji..." Izumi stammered, as the two broke away from the kiss. But before either of them could say anything, a nearby crash followed by desperate shouting attracted their attention.

"Looks like trouble..."

"We'd better go back."

**That's it for now. Sorry for the long update! Don't forget to review!**


	3. A New Enemy Emerges

**A/N: sigh Not all the FMA people reviewed... oh well.. Thanks Aya for reviewing!**

**Chapter 3: **_A New Enemy Emerges..._

"Burning Greymon!" Korikakumon called as his comrade crashed into the nearby trees. "You okay?"

The beast digimon groaned. "Sort of fine..."

"Takato, look out!" Juri screamed.

The Tamer gogglehead turned around, but saw it was too late, and shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

"Erase Claw!"

"Symbols of Truth!"

Jenrya turned to Taomon, Cyberdramon, Ryo and Ruki.

"It's about time you guys came!"

"Sorry for the delay!" Ruki replied.

"Where are Kouji and Izumi?" Takato asked, looking for the two.

"They're sort of busy right now..." Ryo answered, trying his best to look innocent enough, although the tamers and frontier group had suspicious expressions.

"Do you think the camp is under attack?" Izumi asked, running.

Kouji shrugged and spotted a parade of Pagumons running across their path.

"Izumi, digivolve to B-hybrid for me now!"

Although confused by the request, she nodded and got her D-tector out. "Execute! Spirit evolution! Zephyrmon!"

She flew above him as the boy grabbed onto her wrist until Zephyrmon realized what he had in mind. She told him to hold on tight as the bird digimon flew higher and faster towards camp. "Quick thinking Kouji!"

He smirked as he too got out his digivice and jumped back onto the ground. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Kendogarurumon!" He picked up speed with the help of the wheels attached to his ankles as the 2 B-hybrids headed back. 'I hope we're not to late.'

"Kso!" Sanzo cursed as more demons came into view, followed by a couple of evil digimons, one of them being a deva, Vikaralamon.

"Oh no..." Hirokazu gasped and called Takato's attention. "Look!"

"This is bad..." Jenrya muttered and clenched his fists.

Sakura readied her cards and casted the '_shield_' on all of them. "Everybody! Stay close!"

"Darn it! And I thought a crusader like me can-"

"Now's not the time Lyrrem!" Miyuki said.

"How long can you hold the card's effect up?" Aya asked, holding onto her injured shoulder.

"As long as I have enough energy..." Sakura answered.

Frillion turned to Natsumi. "If the shield wears off can you...?"

"I don't think I'll be able to cast my shield... I'm too tired..." Natsumi said apologetically as she held onto her digimon. Then she turned to Kouichi. "Where are your brother and Izumi? You can contact them right?"

The older twin nodded. "But. I don't think I can if they're in their spirit forms.

The demons growled at them. "This barrier of yours won't hold that much longer!"

"Who asked your opinion onion-breath!" Nuriko said, raising his fists at the demon.

"Geez, you're so weird..."Akabane murmured.

"This isn't the time to be arguing you two." Hakkai said, calming the angered Nuriko.

"Hey, ensui bearer!" Iruki called.

Mikagami turned to her and looked pissed. "My name's not ensui bearer..."

"Whatever," she shrugged. "Got any bright ideas?"

"One; give you to them..." he muttered.

"WHAT!" she was about to strangle him, but :

"H-hey, Iruki, calm down... he's only kidding." Aikawa sweatdropped, trying to stop her.

"What're we going to do then?" Saya asked, looking around.

Hatori crossed his arms. "One thing's for sure, we can't stay in here because the shield will soon -"

"OPEN!" Junpei yelled as one demon scratched the shield, followed by Vikaralamon's attack, opening the shield they were in.

"Now you will all die!" A demon snarled.

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Howling Laser!"

The two attacks hit a group of demons, creating a diversion.

"What're you guys waiting for? RUN!" Kendogarurumon cried. And shot another laser at some of the evil rookie digimons the deva brought along. Kouichi digivolved into Kaiserloemon and ordered the others to get on as his twin did the same. The Tamers got onto their partner digimon and they all sped off to another direction.

"They're escaping!" A digimon yelled.

"Let them be..."

The demons and digimons all turned to see a human emerge from the dark.

"All of you did well, for now, store your energy. At least now, they know who's boss."

"Mistress Kiyo!" The demons bellowed as she laughed an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, the group was able to find another safe area and decided to rest there for the night.

"Man, we really owe you two." Hai Ping said, turning to the warriors of light and wind.

"It was no big deal!" Izumi smiled.

"Yeah" Kouji added, leaning back against a tree and slowly closed his eyes.

"Uh-huh..." Takuya mumbled. "But we shouldn't have retreated! We could've handled all of them!"

"And there he goes again..." Izumi sighed, shaking her head and sitting down beside Kouji. "Last time you said that was -" she stopped and turned to Kouichi who blinked at her. "Go on." The girl turned to Kouji who just nodded.

"Was when Duskmon... almost got us..."

"Dusk who?" Hai Ping and Lyrrem asked at the same time.

Natsumi turned to Iruki who gave a 'don't-look-at-me' glare.

"Oh c'mon, please? Tell them!"

The assassin just turned her head to the other direction, ignoring her friend's pleading puppy-dog eyes. "Give me a good reason."

"Because it's affecting the frontier group a lot."

Iruki sighed and turned to the clueless people.

"Kouichi was once their enemy, when he was under the control of Kerpymon who was engulfed by an evil spirit. Kouichi somehow got to the digiworld by accident, yet he inherited the good and real hybrids of dark which are Loemon and Kaiserloemon." She paused for a while, letting this register in the heads of the confused people.

"Moving on, Duskmon is the H-hybrid of dark on the evil side and this was handed to Kouichi since he had felt loneliness and hatred, as well as confusion when he got to the digiworld. When the frontier digidestined met him, as Duskmon, for the first time, Takuya wanted to fight him because he believed they'd win, but Kouji disagreed, saying it was better to retreat."

"Don't stop!" Lyrrem yelled. "I wanna hear more!

"Argh! Fine!" Iruki took a deep breath. "They ended up fighting and Takuya was about to be killed but Kouji blocked the attack and well, he's still alive, so there! END of story, END of conversation! GOOD NIGHT!" And with that, Iruki immediately grabbed her backpack and lied down on it, despite the guns inside it, she was able to sleep. Everyone blinked and sweatdropped. Hai Ping turned to Takuya who grinned at her. "Yes?"

"I wish Kouji didn't block the attack..."

"Wha-! Why?" he asked, his jaw dropping.

"Nothing." And she, too lied down.

"Busted..." Junpei teased.

The frontier gogglehead made a face and smirked. "What about you and Frillion? I don't see her 'liking' you one bit!"

Junpei flushed and grumbled. "Shut up Takuya..."

The next thing Takuya heard the chocolate lover boy say was 'Frillion' and Takuya just snickered at him and turned to Hai Ping who was fast asleep. 'Why does she hate me so much?' He looked up at his best friend and the blonde girl beside him.

"Uh... what's up with you two?"

The two stopped their conversation and turned to the warrior of fire.

"Nothing. Why?" Kouji asked.

"You tow have been close lately and well..."

Izumi giggled and whispered. "Should we tell him?" Kouji nodded as the girl smiled. "Well, let's just say we're 'together' now."

Takuya's eyes widened and gave an 'are you serious' look.

Kouji smirked and gave a nod. "We're serious."

"Finally! I'm sick and tired of you two 'pretending' to be one!"

"Go to sleep man! Or I'll make you sleep." Kouji said, eyeing him.

"Okay, okay..."

Later on, the sun was about to rise and Calumon got up, shaking Juri. The girl stirred and rubbed her eyes. "Yes?"

"Let's go gather food!"

The two walked to the nearby trees, grabbing a few apples and other kinds of fruits.

When they came back, everyone was already up. Some stretched their arms and legs while some chatted with whomever was near them.

"Okay guys and girls! We're going to eat and make sure you fill your stomachs because we'll never know how long our journey will be." Takato announced as they all sat down and ate..

Iruki gave a piece of her apple to her pet while the Tamers and Natsumi did the same to their digimons.

"Hey, your dog can talk right?" Aikawa asked, talking a bite from his apple.

Iruki nodded. "He's the best dog I've had!"

Kiri wagged his tail and barked. "I'm also part wolf!"

"Hmm... I need twelve bottles of holy water..." Kasumi said, getting up and walking to the nearest stream. "Be right back!"

"Hang on! I'm coming with you!" Domon and Kenta said, running after her.

"Hey, she might run out of bottles and I've got tons of them!" Yuri said and pulled Kuroshin with her. "Let's go!"

"Yuri! I want to stay with Hakkai and Hatori!"

"Sheesh! It's not like they're going to disappear!"

Juri got up again. "I'll go get some more food for us."

"Hold on! You could use a hand!" Izumi said following her. "Kouji, you stay here and rest okay?"

"But -"

"No buts Minamoto." Izumi grinned and Pulled Hai Ping. "C'mon, let's go, I've got something to tell you!"

Hai Ping raised a brow. "Uh... okay..." She turned to Takuya. "STAY!"

"But demons might attack!" Takuya reasoned.

"Geez! Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't take care of ourselves."

Gojyo smiled. "in any case, I'm going with you ladies."

Takuya, Takato and Kouji glared at the redhead. "What?"

"Me too!" Goku said, jumping around like a little monkey.

"Take me with you!" Frillion yelled, running away from Junpei.

"Alright. Let's go!" Juri beamed.

"Don't worry Kouji, I'm not letting him get to close to me." Izumi assured him.

Although he wanted to argue, he just trusted her for it. "Oh, alright..."

"Maybe you should convince him." Hai Ping nudged.

Gojyo placed an arm around Izumi. "See ya, I'm off with the ladies."

WHAM!"

They all looked at Kouji, but he was still in the same place, so they turned back to Gojyo, who was once again holding onto his bleeding nose.

"I'm taken Mr. Sha Gojyo." Izumi smirked and then waved to Kouji as she followed the other girls.

"Here's a new saying; like boyfriend, like girlfriend!" Tomoki joked as the rest followed with a laugh.

Meanwhile,

"Do you understand, Calamarimon, Grumblemon and Petaldramon?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He turned to another human. "Now you will see Kiyo, digimons can also be useful at times."

"If you say so, master."

"Um, guys...?" Kasumi called out to the two males, fighting over a bottle.

"I'll fill it with water!" Domon yelled.

"No! I will!" Kenta fought back, tugging harder.

"Guys!"

They stopped and turned to the girl. "Yes?"

"I'll do it." She snatched the empty bottle and filled it with water, raised it up in the air, and cried : "Aqua Benedicta!"

"For real!" Hai Ping asked, grabbing onto Izumi's shoulders.

"Yes, I told him and well... he feels the same way."

"Congratulations Izumi!" Juri exclaimed.

However, their conversation had to stop since a digimon appeared.

"Oh no..." Izumi muttered. "Petaldramon!"

Petaldramon turned to them and used his vines to grab all of them. "I've been sent by my master to capture you!"

"Let go!" Juri yelled. "Takato!"

"Oi! You stupid beast! Drops us NOW!" Gojyo demanded.

" I can't transform!" Frillion and Hai Ping both yelled.

"Nor can I digivolve!" Izumi added, trying to reach for her D-tector, but no avail. "His grip is too tight!"

"Kso! You can't treat us like this!" Goku said, trying to break free.

"Where's that gogglehead when you need him!" Hai Ping yelled.

"Takato! Ruki! Anyone! Help us!" Juri screamed.

Petaldramon's grip tightened and soon they all had difficulty breathing until, one by one, they passed out.

'Kouji...' Izumi thought.

"Ah-choo!"

A sneeze from Takato, followed by Takuya, Ruki and Kouji, attracted everyone's attention.

"Hey, have you guys caught a cold?" Natsumi asked.

"Err... No..." They answered.

Kouji looked up and then locked eyes with Takuya. They both nodded and digivolved to B-hybrid form.

"Execute! Spirit evolution!

"Burning Greymon!"

"Kendogarurumon!"

The two immediately headed to where Juri and the others went.

"Hey! Where do those two think they're going?" Ryo asked as Ruki and Takato sneezed again.

"Usually when you sneeze for no reason, it means that someone is either talking about you or thinking about you." Iruki said.

"Or calling for our help..." Ruki said slowly.

Silence followed as realization dawned on them.

"We've got to go help them! Junpei said, starting to run in the direction Kouji and Takuya took off.

"Ack!" Domon yelled, feeling a bit paralyzed.

Grumblemon laughed at them. Kasumi, Yuri, Kuroshin, Kenta and Domon couldn't move because of the spell Grumblemon used. "This is also the one I used when that brat got his digispirit."

"Who?" they asked.

"None of your business!" he yelled, remembering how the wolf digimon had defeated him. "Now, I shall take you to my master."

He turned around to see Calamarimon appear to them.

"Good work, now, you need to stop 2 pesky digimons heading towards Petaldramon." She sneered, grabbing hold of the paralyzed teens.

"Namely?"

The squid digimon grinned. "Burning Greymon and your nemesis, Kendogarurumon."

Frillion opened her eyes, only to find herself and her friends, still within the digimon's wrath. "Let us go you - oversized chameleon!"

Hai Ping started cursing a lot of b-words and kicking the digimon's body, but it didn't seem to mind.

"It's no use, we're helpless." Juri whispered.

Gojyo gritted his teeth. "There's no way I'm letting these damsels down!" he tried once more to break free, but failed to do so.

Goku even tried biting the digimon, but also failed to break free.

"Why must we always be in trouble!" the baka saru yelled.

Izumi turned to the digimon. "But Duskmon killed you, how are you still able to live?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"Argh! Where did they go? I swear, if something happens to Hai Ping, I'll..." Takuya/Burning Greymon stopped short and looked down.

"You'll what?" Kouji/Kendogarurumon turned to his best friend.

"F-forget I said anything..."Takuya said, turning away.

"Whatever..." Kouji smirked. "I think I see them... Isn't that Petaldramon!"

"Looks like him. But didn't Duskmon finish him off?"

"He did."

"Then how is it possible for him to be standing there!"

"You'll soon find out!" a familiar voice behind them said.

But before either of them could turn around, they were attacked from behind. The force of the attack knocked them into the clearing, right in front of Petaldramon.

"Well, well, well... look who just dropped by..." Petaldramon said, watching the two digimon revert back to human form.

"Kouji..." Izumi whispered.

The two teens struggled to get up, but were paralyzed by Grumblemon's spell.

"What should we do with these two?" Calamarimon asked, appearing with the other hostages. "Should we take them with us?"

"How about we leave them here, so we can see them suffer knowing that they can't do anything to help the ones close to their heart." Grumblemon grinned.

"Good idea."

"Yeah, we can torture them later on."

The three evil digimons were leaving with the 11 hostages, when the rest of the Tamers and frontier group arrived with Iruki, Natsumi, etc.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"Damn!" Natsumi muttered.

"Kouji!" Izumi cried helplessly.

"Izumi!" Kouji yelled. "Bring them back!"

"Hai Ping, no matter what, I promise I'll come to rescue you!" Takuya shouted.

Hai Ping opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by Calamarimon, who clamped one of her tentacles over Hai Ping's mouth.

Grumblemon then cast another one of his spells, rendering everyone paralyzed.

Takuya and the others watched helplessly as Hai Ping was dragged away with the other hostages.

An Hour Later...

"Damn this! I still can't move!"

"Cool it Takuya. The spell will wear off soon."

"How can I 'cool it' when Hai Ping and the rest are, hell knows where, while we're stuck here doing nothing!"

"That's only because we can't move:

"That's - Hey I think it's wearing off!"

"I told you.."

"Okay let's move!" Takuya yelled taking his D-tector out. Kouji nodded and got his own digivice out as well, followed by Junpei, Tomoki and Kouichi, the Tamer's card slashing routine, while everyone else just followed.

Elsewhere...

"What the hell do you want from us!" Hai Ping yelled at the three digimons.

"Just shut up and wait..." Calamarimon scolded. "humans..."

Izumi turned to them with glaring eyes. "What did you do to Kouji and the others? And how can the three of you still be alive!"

They grinned evilly. "Our master revived us and we're in full control of our spirits."

"And much stronger too." Grumblemon added.

"Izumi, who the f hell are these guys?" Hai Ping asked.

Juri, Gojyo, Goku all turned to her, as well as Kasumi, Domon, Kenta, Frillion, Kuroshin and Yuri.

"They are also part of the ancient ten..." she sighed. "We defeated them a long time ago and I don't know they were revived."

"Well, history will not repeat itself because we're stronger than ever before!" Grumblemon announced.

But before any of the hostages could argue, a grenade was thrown at them. Petaldramon took it with his tongue and swallowed it, making the humans either panic or stare.

"You idiot!" they yelled.

BOOM!

The hostages dropped to the ground and looked up to see a black and smoking Petaldramon.

"Although you guys are dumber than usual."

They all turned to see Natsumi and co.

"Told ya being an assassin is cool!" Iruki smirked at the grumbling Mikagami. "It was just a grenade..."

"You brats!"

"Let's move!" Aikawa and Jenrya yelled, as they ran in another direction followed by a raging Petaldramon. The digimon didn't bother counting them, so he didn't notice that the frontier group and half of the Tamers weren't with them. Iruki took out a device. "Okay Tamers! Lure Grumblemon away."

Calamarimon and Grumblemon took hold of the hostages. "Let them be..."

"Hey big nose!" Hirokazu called.

"What!" Grumblemon had veins popping out of his head.

"Bet you can't catch us!" Ryo taunted.

"Grumblemon, don't... mind them... never mind..." Calamarimon sighed as her fellow digimon went after them. "Idiot..."

"Nice to see you again."

"The squid digimon turned around to see her former rival, Zephyrmon, standing behind her along with the rest of the ancient ten. Calamarimon backed away with the hostages. "Stay back!" she yelled.

"If you hurt Hai Ping..." Takuya/Burning Greymon threatened.

"Or Frillion..." Junpei/Metalkabuterimon added.

"Whatever, let's just get on with the plan!" Kaiserloemon yelled.

"Ready when you are!" Tomoki/Korikakumon cried, "Avalanche Axes!"

The axes hit Calamarimon. "Why you -" BAM!

Burning Greymon tackled her to a huge tree. "Now guys!'

Kendogarurumon took one end of a vine and Kaiserloemon took the other as they circled it around the squid digimon, tying her in a vice-like grip to the tree.

"We'll be having roast squid for dinner!" Metalkabuterimon grinned as he threw her an electrifying attack, followed by a refreshing blizzard, courtesy of Korikakumon, and of course, Zephyrmon's Plasma Pods, which supported the combined attacks of Ebony Black, Howling Laser, and Pyro Tornado.

Calamarimon let out a puff of smoke and fainted, reverting back to her H-hybrid form, Ranamon.

"Zephyrmon slide digivolve to Kazemon!" She captured her digicode, including the human form as well. "I don't know how you and the others were revived, but for now you shall be purified." And she dedigivolved back to Izumi followed by everyone else.

"Hai Ping!" Takuya glomped her. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Ack! Let go you freakin' gogglehead!"

Junpei walked over to Frillion and grinned. "Don't I get a reward?"

Frillion groaned inwardly. "Reward? Here!" she transformed into a giant snake and swished the boy with her tail. "There's your reward!"

Tomoki laughed at them as Takuya was being scolded by an angered Hai Ping. "Guess she doesn't like PDA..."

Kouichi turned to his twin, who kept glancing at Izumi. An idea popped into his _evil_ mind and he pushed Kouji. "Go!"

Kouichi! Don't -" He stopped to see Izumi in front of him by a few inches. "Um..."

Izumi smiled. "Thanks for coming to my rescue..." she laughed. "Again."

Kouji turned away. "No problem..." His older brother sighed. "You an do better than that otou-tou _little brother _. Kouji elbowed him. "Shut up!"

"Why the hell do we have to handle this big guy!" Aya yelled.

Petaldramon kept chasing them and they could only run into narrow spaces; which is in between trees, in order to defend themselves from the digimon.

"C'mon Orihara! Think!" Mikagami ordered.

Iruki glared at him. "Hey I already did the thinking of how to spilt them up and get their attention! Why don't you think unless you don't have a brain!"

"Why you -"

"Cool it!" Aikawa interrupted as the two just glared at each other an looked away.

Natsumi kept running, thinking of how they could stop the chameleon but; "Hey, why did it suddenly turn quiet..?"

They stopped and looked behind, only to see no one following.

"I guess he chickened out." Nuriko said, leaning on a tree.

"No, Petaldramon isn't the type to retreat so soon..." Natsumi placed a finger below her chin.

"She's right, he could've been ordered to stop and go back," Iruki added. "and I have this feeling we have a bigger enemy."

The rest of the group also had the same scene, Grumblemon was long gone, and they didn't know why.

"I think we'd better go back..." Ryo suggested and they all did.

Once the group was reunited...

"You killed Calamarimon!"

"Not really killed, we just captured her data." Izumi explained.

"So somewhere out there is her digi egg.." Tomoki added.

"And a bigger problem..." Iruki said.

"Huh?" everyone turned to her.

"It's just that, I don't think that Petaldramon and Grumblemon would just disappear like that." Iruki explained.

"Okay, go on..."

"So, I think that there's a more powerful force at work here." Iruki finished.

"I think I see your point." Ruki said. "You think that those two digimon are just pawns in a bigger plan."

"Exactly."

"But who? Who would want to get rid of us so badly?" Jenrya asked.

An Image suddenly flashed within the 11 students minds. An image of an oh-too-familiar person.

"Do you think..?" Natsumi turned to the others,.

"Nah... not possible..." Frillion and Aya said at the same time.

"Or could it?"

**Okay! That's the end of chapter 3! Chapter 4 may take a while though... Anyway, Don't forget to review! And Aya, when's Iruki coming back anyway? She needs to review! looks for master Hahahahaha!**


End file.
